


Perverts in Fluffy Disguise

by Michevalier



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! VRAINS
Genre: Dom/sub Undertones, Established Relationship, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Humor, M/M, Respectfulshipping, Revspec, Sex Jokes, Slice of Life, Smutty, something inappropriate I had in mind recently welp, somewhat UST lol
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-20
Updated: 2018-04-20
Packaged: 2019-04-17 20:26:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,711
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14197083
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Michevalier/pseuds/Michevalier
Summary: When one keeps bunnies at home they must be ready for anything. Two certain boys were completely taken aback as they managed to forget about this one simple rule, but... perhaps, any sort of benefits were actually bestowed by a couple of naughty pets?





	Perverts in Fluffy Disguise

**Author's Note:**

> Most half of the fic takes place 1-2 years prior to canon while ending is somewhere around episode 1 of season 1, lol.

"Awwh, they are so adorable!"

There couldn't have been any other reaction from two boys as they were looking at two little buns looking back at them from a basket brought by Aso.

"Aren't they?" the man smiled, scratching one of them behind ear. "I figured you would have liked them!"

Aso's parents resided in a village and made their living by breeding bunnies for profit. When Aso was a kid he spent a lot of time near those fluff balls, so he knew better than anyone how much fun they could bring to their owners. And they were simply cute.

"Look at those babies!" Kyoko leaned over the man's shoulder, inevitably startling him to the point of turning his face red. "Are those boys or girls?"

"They are males," Aso coughed and scratched his temple timidly, distracting himself from Kyoko's sweet strawberry-scented perfume by watching the boys pick up bunnies and hold them cautiously. "And I know they are going to be your good friends!"

"Ow!" Spectre giggled as the bun in his hands sniffed him, his whiskers tickled his cheek. "They are funny!"

"Hmm," Ryoken looked at the one in his grasp and compared him to that of Spectre's, smiling. "My baby here is somewhat bigger and his coat is not as greyish but as white as snow."

"Then by all means he is yours, sir," the younger boy stroked the perfectly smooth fur. "Besides," he couldn't hold back another giggle as his own bunny nuzzled against him, "this one already seems to like me."

"Any ideas for naming them?" Kyoko winked, teasing the animals as she poked at their tiny noses and accidentally made Spectre's bun sneeze. 

"I was thinking about Itsuki..." unsure, the boy glanced down at the animal and as he saw the gaze that he interpreted as "approval" smiled. "Yeah! He is Itsuki!"

"It's kinda expected," Aso chuckled, shrugging, and looked at Ryoken. "What about your buddy?"

"Well," he seemed a bit lost for a moment as the bun in his armful suddenly nibbled at the lace on his hoodie. "How about... Mimi?"

"Erm, "ears"?" Kyoko and Aso gave each other a quick look of amusement mixed with confusion at such "creativity".

"Yeah," absolutelly nonchalant, Ryoken shrugged as he carefully tagged at his bunny's ears. "They're long, aren't they?"

"I guess they are," Aso replied with an awkward smile. "In any case, now that you're their masters..."

"They're under your full responsibility for they're your "lil' bros", Kyoko cut the man, raising her index finger in eloquent gesture of omniknowledge.

"Lil' bros?" Spectre patted his "bro". "I like that."

"Take a good care of them, will you?" Aso chuckled at the sight of bunnies simultaniously yawning.

~~~

"Whoa! Now _that's_ what I call hysterics!" Ryoken was utterly lost as he could barely handle the bunny desperately thrashing in his hands.

Making heartwrenching high-pitched noises suspiciously akin to whining and whimpering, Itsuki was reaching his tine paws towards Mimi who was chilling inside the cage, having curled into a ball and looking blatantly sleepy.

"Aww... Cannot handle separation, as usual," Spectre interpreted this behavior with one hundred percent accuracy.

This wasn't the first time when they encountered such a fierce tantrum on Itsuki's part. Ever since they got this pair of fluff balls residing next to them the boys quickly learned the pattern of their "lil' bros" reactions and mood. And they only needed a couple of days to unmistakeably define what Itsuki was. Two words, "Mimi's Fanboy."

"But they're not brothers, huh?" Ryoken got a better grip of the little rascal before he almost slipped out of his grasp.

This was the question both boys asked over and over again despite Aso firmly confirming it wasn't the case as both buns came from different parentage and he was certain about it. And yet, Itsuki was _so_ attached to Mimi that it seemed he couldn't live without him... at least he sure couldn't sleep if it wasn't by Mimi's side. Whenever Ryoken and Spectre tried to put them in separate cages for night, Itsuki would protest fiercely, making those "wailing" noises and demonstrating non-bunny strength in striving to return on his only "comfortable" place next to his friend(?).

"Okay-okay," being finally "convinced", Ryoken rolled back his eyes and complied, letting Itsuki go and watching him happily leap into the cage and snuggle up to already sleeping and soundly snorting Mimi.

"Oh look, they're so adorable," Spectre was touched at the sight.

"Hehe," the older boy suddenly stretched out his lips in a sly grin.

"Ryo-sama?"

Something about his master's ambiguous look was making the younger boy involuntarily cringe and the feeling only reached its peak when steel blue and light blue eyes met.

"You know," he shrugged, the grin is beaming even more radiantly on his face, "Itsuki actually reminds me someone I know."

"He does?" yet innocently oblivious, Spectre blinked, ogling at Ryoken. "Whom?"

"Weeell..." as smug as he often would be when he was about to show off his intelligence, the boy rubbed his chin, basically devouring poor Spectre with his eyes. "Let's say, one particular kid who would often come into my room at night and sneak into my bed, clinging to me as if I were a stuffie?"

"E-eh?!"

Spectre's pale cheeks bloomed with a vibrant shade of rosy which immediately made Ryoken laugh, but quietly enough so as not to wake peacefully slumbering bunnies.

"I'm not saying I don't like it though," he whispered, winking at flustered boy. "You're soft and smell like condensed milk."

If it was meant to be a cheering up than Spectre prefered to treat these words as this since otherwise the overheat radiating in his face would simply drive him crazy.

"I, uh..." he humbly lowered his gaze, cupping hands. "I-I just feel much better by Ryo-sama's side. Your body heat calms me down as well listening to your breathing and observe your lashes fluttering slightly as you sleep... You... You're so beautiful in your sleep that all my worries fade away by simply looking at you."

As soon as Ryoken's eyes went a tiny bit wider, Spectre nervously shuddered and immediatelly covered his mouth with both of his hands, cursing himself for spilling out such nonsense.

Nonsense... that had actually been a salvation and solace to his ever-lonesome heart.

"You know..." but, surprisingly, after what had been seen as eternity, Ryoken's voice was filled with nothing but comforting tenderness. "Somehow I think Itsuki might feel the same. About Mimi."

"Eh?" of course, it caught all blushy Spectre completely off guard, but his master offered only a chuckle in explanation's stead.

"Nevermind," having closed the cage, Ryoken walked past the boy, patting him on his shoulder. "Let's go already. We should have some sleep too... You may join me if you want."

Pounding feeling of joy resonated within Spectre's heart that was racing akin to Itsuki whenever he would hop after Mimi wherever he went.

"Y-yes!" beaming boy followed his master right away.

~~~

"Ryo-sama, what is the meaning of this?!" Spectre was genuinely outraged and confused as he walked into the living room, holding shivering and completely drenched Itsuki while carefully wiping him with a towel so that the poor floof wouldn't get any more stress than he already did.

And it sure was a stress for a bunny to be found sitting in the bathroom, under cold shower, trembling and pitifully whimpering.

"Huh?" both Ryoken's and Mimi's faces could have been described as bluntly as "resting bitch faces" while the first was relaxing in a comfy armchair and the latter was chewing some crusty dandelion's leaves on top of the coffee table nearby.

"Bunnies must be bathed exeptionally gently," Spectre soothingly stroke Itsuki whose eyes were still bulged and resembled two large pitch black beads, but the soft touch only made the animal shudder and hiccup though he wasn't in a hurry to leave the boy's comforting arms.

"Ah, that," Ryoken replied in absolutelly nonchalant tone as he shrugged and took another sip of his tea. "Aren't you agree that bad buns should be punished, hm? But even so, it was more of a prompt way to let him chill for a bit."

"Punish... Chill?" Spectre blinked whereas Itsuki let out a barely audible whine. "What in the world did he do?"

Ryoken didn't reward him with immediate answer, having preffered to finish his drink, and over one minute later put aside his cup, scratching Mimi behind ear. Spectre felt a literal chill running down his spine as stern blue eyes looked up at him and his master's face contorted in expression seriousness of which transcended human intellect itself.

"He fucked Mimi."

"Eh?"

The absurdity of this entire dialogue was realized by Spectre only a couple of moments later and when that happened...

"What the heck do you mean "fucked"?!" shocked, the boy could no longer control what type of lexicon he was using.

Smirking, Ryoken simply cleaned his ear at the aftermath of a loud echo throughout the entire room and stroked Mimi's perfect snow white fur.

"Well, humped? Pampered? Screwed? You get the point."

"U-uh... Wha..?"

"I'm saying," Ryoken sighed and raised an eyebrow as he, amused, watched Spectre's face turn red with every new word that was coming out of his mouth, "when I went to check on them, what I caught them doing was a hardcore bunny porn. The only thing your rascal seemed to care about was hopping non-stop after Mimi so that at  _every_ opportunity he could climb on top of him and fiercely ram into his ass. Honestly, the only epithet I can pick for a corresponding human behavior is "maniacal"."

When Spectre's right eye began nervously twitching, Ryoken couldn't help laughing as he furthered his explanation, relishing details.

"I mean, he has been following Mimi everywhere recently, not forgetting to sniff his butt every time. I'm not sure if this was their first time either, Itsuki seemed so energetic and confident, like experienced lover. Man, I even had to double-check the presense of Mimi's junk, like, Aso-san could've probably mistaken and my little buddy was actually a doe... but no, he's a two hundred percent buck."

"W-wait, are you saying..." Spectre coughed and made the last desperate attempt to pull himself together. "Do you mean Itsuki is... gay?"

"Apparently, they both are," Ryoken chuckled, scratching Mimi under his chin. "If only you saw his chill attidute and the way he was welcomingly raising his ass to give Itsuki better access... hehe, nasty."

"Oh... Oh my," was the only thing completely flustered Spectre could manage.

"Yup," the older boy sighed. "I suppose it's either their puberty is going hard without a female around or we just have to approve of their... love, I guess."

"Haha, but still it's a bit unexpected," the younger took a moment to scratch the back of his head and Itsuki didn't miss the chance to hop out of his arms and curl next to his "boyfriend".

"Love is a cruel thing, you know," Ryoken smirked, watching Mimi gently nibbling at Itsuki's ear.

~~~

"Man, they're sure getting at it, eh?" young Kogami rolled his eyes as he and Spectre came across another "bunny porn" session that came to occur even more often as their "lil' bros" grew up.

"Hmm... Should we let them be?" Spectre nervously giggled at the perspective of waiting at least five minutes that were somewhat valuable to him and his master as they were both quite hungry, but their buns decided that they needed to "love" each other right on the dining table.

"His libido is infinite," Ryoken commented on Itsuki's literally bestial passion. "Look at those hips go!"

"Haha... He is doing it hard."

"It's just," thick purple brows furrowed, "why the hell is my buddy always, _always_ the one bottoming?"

This nuance was actually bothering Ryoken far more than he showed.

"B-but," Spectre felt awkward as well as his cheeks were burning crimson, "Aso-san told us that with male bunnies this kind of behavior is not exactly showing attraction but, rather, displaying dominance?"

"Him? Dominance?" Ryoken huffed, side-eyeing Itsuki completely ravaging Mimi. It should be noted that the latter was almost twice bigger than the former.

"Well," the younger boy scratched his cheek. "If this is bothering you this much, we can always take them to vet and neuter..."

"Whoa-whoa," the older frowned and shook his head. "Doing _this_ kind of thing to a guy is beyond evil!"

"But you just said..."

"Nevermind," irritated, Ryoken crossed his arms. "At least we won't be getting any baby buns. That's the most important."

"Haha, that is at least some relief," Spectre clumsily smiled and looked back at naughty animals with his eyes open wide. "But I don't really understand. Why is he doing that in Mimi's face? Isn't this done, you know, from behind?"

"Heh," young Kogami flashed a cocky grin. "Ever heard of "oral sex", mm?"

"Oral s..." Spectre's cheeks in a matter of second glowed bright pink. "Oh my!!"

"You didn't think bunnies are not fond of getting head, do you?" Ryoken laughed. "I would be seriously worried about your fluffy pal if that were the case."

"Tho-those perverts in fluffy disguise!"

"Why immediately "perverts"? Just nature calling in such a peculiar way!"

~~~

When the bathroom door slid wide open, Spectre shuddered but then calmed down and chuckled, seeing Ryoken standing at the threshold in his birthday suit.

"Oh sir," he purred as his own milky white skin was covered in thick clouds of steam. "How can I serve you?"

Such a nonsense, bizarre to any normal person dialogue, but, as time has flown further in the future and the two boys of the Kogami family matured up, this became the most natural conversation of the two running into each other while bathing.

Ryoken's reply was a charming sweet-devil's smile as he closed the door, the steam clouds melted on their own as soon as his already glittering with beads of sweat body came in touch with them.

There was hotness, there was desire making steel blue eyes give off a faint crimson glow, the glow that sent shivers down Spectre's spine faster than droplets of water were rushing down his delicate frame.

Before the boy even got a chance to react, his wrists were grabbed, he was pinned against the wall as he kept facing it. His knees got weak as soon as his master grabbed a fistful of his hair and pulled it, forcing him to arch his back and right into delightful position.

"O-ooh, Ryo-sama..." Spectre's already glowing red face flushed even worse as he eagerly ground his butt against the man's crotch, checking the hardness that, hell yeah, was already there.

"Naughty boy," Ryoken growled in his ear as he nibbled it hard enough to force a yelp out of his aide's mouth and pressed their bodies tight so that Spectre didn't have a single chance to squirm.

"Oh my. Did I do something that upset you?" Spectre cooed, smiling. Over the course of all these long years he pretty much learned each and every pattern of his master's behavior to know where this was going.

"I think I told you not to put any salt in my dinner today," the man's hands pretented to smear body gel all over Spectre's chest, but in fact tiny squeaks wouldn't stop leaking from between the boy's puffy lips as his "unexpectedly" hard nipples were mercilessly pinched.

"Hah, I'm... I'm so sorry, sir..!" Spectre though moaned as a hot tongue gently brushed across his temple. "P-please, punish me so that I could learn my lesson..!"

...Should it be said that Spectre put that salt on purpose?

"Rascal," Ryoken read his thoughts and softly dug his teeth into his neck. "Just like that fluffy buddy of yours!"

Spectre only mysteriously chuckled.

After all, it appeared that observing certain pets' behavior could greatly impact their owners' relationship.

"Then show me who holds the dominance here, Ryoken-sama!" winking, Spectre gladly lifted his butt, teasing the already tingling arousal poking right against his entrance.

And who would has he been if he hadn't borrowed some of Itsuki "tricks" to get the maximum of his master's "love"? Awake the "call of his nature"?


End file.
